


Fierce Like a Valkyrie

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Strange Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Doctor Stephen Strange Doesn't Believe in Love at First Sight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Series: Strange Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Fierce Like a Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Written For #MMFBingo20
> 
> Square N4: Love at First Sight

He was pretty sure he was in love with her the moment his cloak assaulted her in the alleyway as Thanos’ cronies invaded.

Once he unraveled that cloak from her, and locked eyes with her, he was lost. 

And then they were snapped away from existence. 

Then she jumped in and helped in the fight against Thanos. 

Watching her on the battlefield with her wand, firing off spells and holding her own against the aliens. Her hair flying around her head in a halo, she was every bit as fierce as the literal valkyries flying around above his head.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was inviting her back to his sanctum, to get to know each other better. 

That was six months ago.

Learning about her world was just as fascinating as when he first learned about his magic. They were very similar, except she was born with her power, and had to focus it through the wand. She went to a school where all they learned about was magic.

He told her about his life as a renowned surgeon. About how he was an arrogant asshole and that caused him to get into an accident that threatened his way of life. He told her of the surgeries and the PT and finally discovering this whole new world.

And once they learned about each of their magics, they began talking about their lives.

And then their hopes for the future.

One day they went to Hermione’s London flat to see if there was anything left from their five years of nonexistence. There wasn’t.

And then as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she just came back with him to New York.

That was the first time he kissed her.

Things snowballed after that. 

If you had asked the old him if Love At First Sight were a thing, he would have laughed in your face. Nonsense.

But now, living in a world where magic and aliens and blipping in and out of existence was a thing, he absolutely believed in love at first sight. 

And he had his wife by his side to prove it.


End file.
